<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Convictions by ElSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912204">Convictions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun'>ElSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Rise - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean/Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Convictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lisa left the office she was in her car, she was already on the freeway.  Jean was waiting they planned on a nice evening knowing she had bought herself a bit of a reprieve. <br/>   Lola had a two week conteience with Efram, the father who had taken the court hostage. She had stopped into the file clerk, who pointed out the defendant was not on any medical paperwork when they were brought in.<br/>   Now they had Efram on medical when the results came in it would be in a week so they were in a holding pattern. <br/>    She was thinking less about the office as she drove by the time she got to Jean’s she was in a place she hadn’t been in a long while...<br/>   “I would ask how work went, pointless really cause you are bound by law. So....” She cocked her brow a wicked gleam in her eyes. That naughty knowing smile caused Lisa to glower.<br/> “Ha, no seriously I texted for take out.” She seemed a bit giddy. The two came in living room she eyed for a moment knowing she knew. The topics of confessions had been avoided for the moment. Lisa sat on the sofa knowing things had changed,she was a ware that amazon standing in the room had begun with a sweet sense of self.<br/>    Yet as she had seen earlier in the day she was more than the start.... She was about to sit when a ping was heard.<br/>“That would be dinner...” She was focused on her legs as she walked right past her she was gone for a few minutes.<br/>“Something smells good?”<br/>“Gyros.”<br/>“So you seem trendy now?”<br/>“Well I don’t look this way without a little prep.”<br/>“I’m impressed, but you know this is bad.” She said as she snakes a fry into her mouth.  Jean sat down knowing she was on the right track.<br/>    “So tell me when you agreed to dinner was to sway me?”<br/>“You before today? Yes.”<br/>“I do still like you.”<br/>“Hmmm, you know this is sinful.”<br/>“That is the idea.”<br/>“Tell me now did you mean it?”<br/>“Are you recording this?”<br/>“Clever girl.” She was catching up working for the City was making her aware that bad people did exist.<br/>“No. Next time you confess be sure you are prepared for the Sledge Hammer.”<br/>“My heart is racing...”<br/>“Why, you didn’t think I would hurt you?” The tone in her voice was tinged with vengeance.<br/>“Jean... Please I was young.”<br/>“And Impressionable, your friends and colleagues really shouldnt try swimming with sharks.”<br/>“You seemed so...”<br/>“Naive and in love.. You missed so much. Anyhoo  she went back to dinner...”  Lisa was stunned her shy ex-girlfriend was vicious back stabbing viper. Of course she was a legal eagle 🦅.<br/>    Jean was suddenly in her own awe if this hadn’t panned out she might have had a fun night but she was sure this would be more than Lisa bargained...<br/>“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>